


13

by Twisted_Magic



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, POV Nico di Angelo, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Therapy, Time Skips, Vomiting, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Magic/pseuds/Twisted_Magic
Summary: Nico is 13. He has already lost family members, survived alone, killed monsters, been to literal hell, nearly died multiple times, fought in wars, and let another person die. Out of all the horrors of his life, that last one is what prevents him from sleeping his first night in the infirmary.~13 continuous drabbles set in the days and months following the events of the Blood of Olympus. Nico settles into life at Camp Half-Blood, struggles with his newly realized mental illnesses, becomes closer with the Seven and Will, and works towards finally being happy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	13

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 13th published fanfic, about a 13-year-old, that's 1300 words long, consisting of 13 drabbles, posted on the 13th, at 13:00! I mostly just like the number, but I really wanted to empathize just how young Nico is and how many things he has already had to deal with.
> 
> Please note that I haven’t read any of Rick’s novels published after BoO, so I highly doubt any of this fic is canon-compliant. Also, I chose not to pair Nico with anyone because––once again––he is only 13!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, as I really enjoyed writing it!

Nico is 13.

He has already lost family members, survived alone, killed monsters, been to literal hell, nearly died multiple times, fought in wars, and let another person die.

Out of all the horrors of his life, that last one is what prevents him from sleeping his first night in the infirmary.

Will finds him in the morning sitting with his elbows on his knees, clutching his head with shaking hands. Will tends to Nico's wounds while he reassures him that he did what was necessary.

Will doesn’t mention that 13-year-olds shouldn’t have to make decisions like that.

* * *

Once Nico is released from the infirmary, he helps arrange the funerals for the demigods who died in the battle with Gaea.

As the shrouds burn away, Nico looks around at the people gathered; they are all in tears. Some are sobbing the names of the fallen. Nico’s heart twinges when it sinks in that he only knows who these deceased people are because he helped to arrange their funerals.

He is now determined to get to know the people here at this camp. To know them as they live, and to live alongside them.

He is determined to stay.

* * *

17 days after the battle, Nico attends Percy’s 17th birthday celebration. All of Camp Half-Blood, and much of Camp Jupiter, was invited, as everyone needed to let loose after everything that’s happened.

Nico watches Percy’s friends ( _his_ friends) with a smile while they laugh and dance around the bonfire Leo set up on the beach. When Percy rounds the bonfire with their friends trailing behind in a human chain, he reaches out his hand to Nico. Nico hesitates. But if there is ever a sign Percy is comfortable around him after his confession, this is it.

Nico takes his hand.

* * *

Nico vomits into the toilet. He is shaking all over, and breathes aren’t coming as easily as they should.

Nico had woken to the darkness of his cabin, and had been sure he was back in the suffocating depths of Tartarus. Back in the jar. Fading away into the shadows from overexertion of his powers.

Nico coughs, and spits out the acidic taste in his mouth. Now that the vomiting has stopped, he can feel his breathing starting to slow, the tremors lessening. Nico sinks to the floor in exhaustion.

He needs to ask Will what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Will recommends a therapist in New Rome. Nico’s figured out he has shell shock from battles, but he doesn’t understand what PTSD is, and why Will says he might have it from non-war related incidents. He goes, and the therapist does talk about PTSD, but also anxiety, and depression.

Nico is so scared from that first meeting that he skips his next session in favour of listening to 1930s Italian music in his cabin on the iPod Annabeth gave him last month. Later, Will is notified Nico didn’t show up, and he sits with Nico until he isn’t as scared.

* * *

Jason arranges a GSA meeting, and invites Nico to attend. Nico initially freezes at the thought of being outed (again), but Jason assures him he doesn’t need to tell anyone his orientation, just talk or listen if he wants. Nico agrees, but only because his therapist has helped him a lot with his anxiety, and with internalized homophobia from his time in the early 1900s.

Nico nearly cries when he arrives; all his close friends are here. He doesn’t know if they’re here as LGBTQ+ people (Jason just taught him that term yesterday), or allies, but he appreciates it immensely.

* * *

Nico laughs so unexpectedly that he spits out his drink. His (best?) friends––who have taken to sitting together during meals––look at him in surprise for a moment, then all laugh and continue on as before. Percy returns to his task of musing over the most interesting food to eat blue, which is made all the more amusing by the others suggesting things that aren’t food but could theoretically be eaten.

“What about a blue shoe?” Piper offers through her laughter. “Your fish buddies eat those, don’t they?”

“Hey!” Percy protests. “It’s not their fault! Ocean pollution is-”

“We know, Percy!”

* * *

Some days, Nico doesn’t feel like talking. He’d spent so long on his own, and even longer lost in depressing thoughts, that sometimes words don’t feel worth saying aloud.

Jason always notices when this is the case. Today, he suggests a walk in nature. The crunching of dried leaves underfoot is soothing, but even more so is the distance from camp. It’s nice to take a break from crowds, and the loud noises of this century. Jason knows how to keep him company, make sure he’s not alone, without overwhelming him.

When they get back to camp, Nico hugs him.

* * *

It’s Halloween. 

Ghosts love a good haunting, especially during the supposed ‘thinning of the veil,’ and it’s Nico’s job to keep them under control. 

Ghosts whisper in his ears all night as he shadow travels to reports of sudden hauntings. They scream as he grips their souls and forces them back into peace. The sounds melt into the howling wind outside.

In just under three months, Nico has forgotten what it feels like to be the Ghost King.

Nico returns past dawn in an exhausted haze. The weight of the dead sheds away like the mist in the growing sunlight.

* * *

Nico visits Hades with Hazel. They haven’t seen their father in awhile, and Persephone is arranging a feast with Demeter in celebration of the harvest, so Nico summons his courage, and holds Hazel’s hand as they enter Hades’ palace.

It looks different than he remembers; less scary. Which makes sense, considering the things he’s seen (and done). 

The two enter the dining hall, and Nico takes it in; Hades and skeletons carrying in trays, Persephone laying out the endless stream of dishes, Demeter fussing over the arrangements. Their family looks up happily.

“Welcome,” Hades greets with a wide, genuine smile.

* * *

Nico strolls through camp. The clouds above are dark with snow, but campers still rush around. Winter holidays are approaching, so anyone who isn’t going home is preparing to leave for Camp Jupiter.

It had been Nico’s idea to arrange a get together for everyone who doesn’t have family to spend the holidays with. Everyone had enthusiastically agreed.

“Excuse me?”

Nico turns to see a new camper.

“Where are the pegasus stables?”

Nico gives directions, and it’s only after they leave with a casual ‘thanks’ that Nico realizes he is no longer intimidating and unapproachable.

He grins brightly to himself.

* * *

Nico arcs his sword through the air. The young girl beside him––a camper Chiron had asked him to train––frowns as she copies him. 

Suddenly, Nico is struck with the fact that this is a kid. Someday soon, she'll be expected to fight. Nico wishes an adult had told him he didn’t need to be a warrior yet; had allowed him to simply be a kid. So he kneels, takes the sword from the kid’s hand, and gently asks if she would like to play a card game instead. She smiles for the first time she has all morning.

* * *

Nico beams at his best friends. They had booked a villa beside a river canal in New Rome, which instantly reminds him of Venice. There are streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere, and Nico can’t remember ever having a more joyful birthday party than this.

“Thank you,” Nico chokes out through happy tears. He reaches out his arms, and the others cheer and gather him in a group hug.

Nico spends the evening laughing. When they’ve all joked and talked their fill, Frank carries out a cake.

Nico smiles warmly around at his best friends, and blows out the 14 candles.


End file.
